


World Can Never Hear You

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BB, Frigga's death, Gen, Loki - Freeform, but really, poor baby stepped on a Lego, very very short, what's past is past is past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew not the day, nor the time. He was fire. Very short picture of Loki after Frigga's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Can Never Hear You

At the funeral above, no one could hear Loki's screams.

Some last, protective membrane of his cloaked it all in illusion. The other prisoners did not see him tramping about, ripping his hair, doubling over. In the locked box he created, he turned wildly, threw dishes, tore pages out of books and flung them against the wall. A scream slid out of him, but it sounded distant. His face, piercing, was lost.

The power flowed out of Loki as it never had before, in snaps and crackling bursts, like fire. It took over his brain. He was only anger. Chairs toppled, wood splintered, glass whistled and shattered and fell, and he felt pain. He threw everything he could, rent, shredded, frustrated, tried to topple the bed. Everything was met with his screaming. It rose and died, rose and died, infinite, keening.

Above, Thor and the others stood, cloaked in silence, holding lanterns under their arms. They mourned together. Loki mourned alone.

At the funeral above, no one heard him.


End file.
